Love Pretty Cure
Love PreCure, series created by Kari Vande. Five ordinary girls become the famous, Love Pretty Cure. The themes are related to their names and joy. Story First Arch A world far away from Earth, a evil king was frozen in a sheild of glass that can only be broken when there is evil taking over smiles and life. So the kings three commanders decided that they were going to head for earth. Two fairys overheard and raced down to earth with five gems and go find Legendary Pretty Cure. That's when one of the fairys bumped into Tafu Okami and lend her the power of being a pretty cure with her partner Kaiyo Nuimasu as they enter as Cure Lust and Cure Fondness in Love Pretty Cure. Second Arch The Kings commanders were take charge and invented upgrades for their monsters called Kaiju. A third fairy went to the Cures and told them that they are going to come across stronger Kaijus. Durging a battle the to pretty cures were losing until a girl named Sumato Yukan'na transformed with the third gem and became Cure Adore. Now with Adore on side they became a new team. Third Arch The cures were going on vacation to Italy and fought a stronger upgraded Kaiju and met up with a new fairy and a girl named Pari Tedi who became the four pretty Cure, Cure Dear. Then coming back to their home town, so much evil came around and broke the King out of the glass and came and gives his commanders and special upgrade to defeat the four Pretty Cure. During a fight with them coming across was a girl named Hikari Josei-tachi with a fifth fairy. The last gem came across Hikari and made her into Cure Devotion. Now the five pretty cures make their team to save the world from the evil king and his commanders Pretty Cures Tafu Okami Tafu Okami, Cure Lust, a rough and tough kind of girl that is ready to chances in her own hands. She wants to make sure that her friends are with her every step of the way. If anything happens to her or her friends, she is there to stop it. As Cure Lust, she is more confidened and she more roudy than her civil form. Tafu looks out for her twin, Rudi Kitsune, Cure Hate (Bad Love Pretty Cure), every step of the time. Nobody messes with Tafu. Kaiyo Nuimasu Kaiyo Nuimasu, Cure Fondness, a fun and joyful kid that would do anything for anyone kind and sweet. She is a helping hand in such a great manner. She does her best in dance and sports like football. As Cure Fondness, she is more on the fun side of things than normal, she gets a little clumsy most of the time. She might be a little bossy when it comes to her twin, Jumen Rippu, Cure Selfish (Bad Love Pretty Cure), Jumen always gets on her nerves. Kaiyo does have some isuses than usal but is fun to play with. Sumato Yukan'an Sumato Yukan'an, Cure Adore, is that confiedent and serious kind of person. But not too serious. She has the time to make it to the big time and infront of a crowd of people. She wants to be like Kaiyo in dancing and give all her best. As Cure Adore, she is the cutest one in the group and is always is ready to take down Kaijus. She gives all the best to help teach her twin, Damu shi, Cure Detest (Bad Love Pretty Cure), in keeping her learning up. Sumato is always ready to take on her duties of her and her friends care. Pari Tedi Pari Tedi, Cure Dear, is a friendly and exicted person that is ready to make people happy. Pari moves from Italy to the cure home town to go stop the king and his commanders. She is on her own time doing what she likes to do like walking around her home town. As Cure Dear, she becomes more excited than usual and is always ready to go fight. She takes her time at getting stuff done and helping out her friends like her twin, Supein Robotto, Cure Greedy (Bad Love Pretty Cure). Pari always wants the best for everone. Hikari Josei-tachi Hikari Josei-tachi, Cure Devotion, is a clever girl that is up to pranks and having fun with her friends. The rest of the Pretty Cure all know Hikari does it for fun and it is never for making fun of people or getting in trouble. Hikari has always dreamed of doing Comedy and be the cleverous girl out there. As Cure Devotion, is is more clever and is more tough than her civil form. Hikari is ready to give some of her good pranks to her twin, Herikin Maku, Cure Neglet (Bad Love Pretty Cure), so Herikin is a good of a clever girl like Hikari. You better be prepared because Hikari is always ready to make pranks for her friends. Masots Mico Mico is Cure Lust's fairy and personal companion during Battles. Mico is much more calmer than Lust, but is ready to take her tough times and be like Lust. Catlyn Catlyn is Cure Fondness's fairy and personal companion during battles. Catlyn becomes a lot more powerful than Fondness but is a good friend. Foxa Foxa is Cure Adore's fairy and personal companion during battles. Foxa is a little more shy than the rest of the fairies but is ready to become a great fairy for Adore. Doggie Doggie is Cure Dear's fairy and personal companion during battles. Doggie is more confident and wants to fight Kaijus, he does get a little clumsy. Hop Hop is Cure Devotion's fairy and personal companion during battles. Hop wants to be like Devotion in pranks and tricks. Hop gets more clever when Devotion and him do pranks. The evils The Evil King The king is a greedy king that was locked away in glass after a big fight between his Kingdom planet and the Good kingdom planet. He always gets what he wants and if he never gets it, he throws a fit. He gets out from the sheild of glass and helps his commanders defeat the pretty cure. He first appears in episode 20. Commander 1 Commander 1 is the leader of all the Commanders. He first appears on Episode 1. He is more confident than the others and he is never wrong because he is the smart commander of all Commanders. Commander 2 Commander 2 is that not so mischievous Commanders. She first appears on Episode 1. She is the light headed commander that always gets angry everytime. Commander 3 Commander 3 is the clumsy but mischievous Commanders. He becomes in love with Cure Adore by episode 20. He is really clumsy but really clever. He first appears on Episode 1. Bad Love Pretty Cure Rudi Kitsune Rudi Kitsune is Cure Hate and Cure Lust's Twin. Appears in Episode 30. Jumen Rippu Jumen Rippu is Cure Selfish and Cure Fondness's Twin. Appears in Episodes 30. Damu Shi Damu Shi is Cure Detest and Cure Adore's Twin. Appears in Episode 30. Supein Robotto Supein Robotto is Cure Greedy and Cure Dear's Twin. Appears in Episode 30. Herikin Maku Herikin Maku is Cure Neglet and Cure Devotion's Twin. Appears in Episode 30. Supporting Characters Cure CloverQueen (Joo Kuraku) Joo Kuraku is the Queen of the the Good kingdom Planet. She is Cure CloverQueen at her kingdom Planet. She will do anything to save her kingdom but until the evils took her gem to use her powers to rule The Good Kingdom Planet. She told the fairys to go and get the pretty cure to save The Good Kingdom Planet. She first appears in Episode 2. Jimu Maku Kaiyo Nuimasu's cousin that knows Kaiyo's secret that she is Cure Fondness by Episode 7, but promised to keep it a secret. And he does. He first appears in Episode 6. Rei Daun Rei Daun is Sumato's best friend and first appears on Episode 15. He learns that Sumato is Cure Adore but keeps it a secret. He is the leader of a bunch of bullies until he becomes good. Keijo Meishi and Shinzo Atama Kaiyo's to best friends that first appears on Episode 3. They know Kaiyo is Cure Fondness when she transform in front of them when a Kaiju comes to them wanting to fight. They do keep it a secret. Tatakai Okami Tafu's brother that first appears on Episode 8. He knows that Tafu is Cure Lust when he notice his younger sis, Tafu, transform into Cure Lust and he keeps it a secret. Oji Kuraku Oji is the son of Joo Kuraku, Cure CloverQueen. He falls in love with Cure Fondness in Episode 39. He first appears on Episode 2. Items The Love Gem/The Bad Love Gems They are special gems that the Pretty Cure uses to transform. The Bad Love Pretty Cure get them too, but called Bad Love Gems. The Love Wand of Truth/ The Color Heart Wands The Love Wand of Truth is a wand that Cure CloverQueen had when she was fighting as a Pretty Cure. Episode 2 she gives it to Mico and Catlyn when trying to find the Pretty Cures, After Cure Devotion came, The Love Wand of Truth seperated its parts and came five Color Heart Wands. The Dress It up Gems The Dress It Up Gems are contained three gems for each Pretty Cure, Dress It Up gem, Dress it Up Boy Gem, and Dress It Up Mighty Gem.. The Bātoaitemus Batoaitemus are power balls that the Commanders and the king use to make a Kaiju. In order to make one, they see a person sad they try to make it better for that person and then clap their hands two times to make the power ball work and take the love from that persons heart. Trivia * Instead of the Leader being Pink, the leader is Purple * Each Cure is called is called by their gems or personality. Ex. Cure Adore is called The Yellow Flower while Cure Devotion is The Prankster. * Their alter egos, Bad Love Pretty Cures, wear jeans and black shirts. They also become good and never get destroyed like all the other bad pretty cures. * Cure Fondness is the only pretty cure that was named from the creator. She is also is the only pretty cure gets in love with a royal. * Cure Adore is only the one who gets into a love fight with Commander 3 becamuse she is supposed to be the prettiest in the group. Category:Series